the_league_of_utter_disaster_chaos_and_insanityfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle of Inon II
The Battle of Inon II was a huge conflict that took place during the League Civil War that engulfed the Milky Way Galaxy from 5 BLF to 0 BLF, and the climax of this conflict soon came to the Capital of the League - Inon II itself. Fleets of Dalek, Covenant, Reaper, Prothean, Yautja, Zerg, Turian, Borg, Sith and Geth ships engaged one another for control of the League capital while the lesser races - Humans, Hanar, Mole Men, Wookiees, Krogans, Ood, Quarians, Salarians, Asari, Upcyclites, Vogons and many other races - cowered on the surface of Inon II to see who would emerge victorious. Thousands of ships of all shapes and sizes assembled at Inon to do battle, with massive losses for every faction. The closely-knit battle fleets were all firing on each other in a massive war of attrition, and collateral damage to the planet was severe, with most if not all of the buildings on the surface of Inon II sustaining major damage. Of all the factions that were fighting, the Reapers, Daleks, Covenant and Prothean forces seemed to come off best, however they still suffered massive losses. Most of the fleets turned their attention towards the Daleks who were attempting to invade and occupy as many enemy ships as possible, to extend their fleet by capturing enemy ships. After several days of fighting the Turians began to realise that they had lost and pulled most of their ships out, only for them to be chased down and destroyed by Geth hunter-killers. The Geth themselves were soon wiped out by Prothean EM pulses that were meant for the Reapers, who then arrived in force and eradicated the Protheans. In the meantime the Reapers suffered heavy casulties against the Covenant's energy projectors which beat the Reapers back but were of little use against the Daleks who destroyed many Covenant ships before being attacked by the forces of the Sith Empire. As the space battle was playing out above the planet, there were some serious ground engagements also, usually between members of the lesser species. Since this was long before their ascent to dominance as a Galactic Superpower, the pitifully small Human Delegation from a pre-industrial age Earth could do little to stop their enemies from attacking each other, and the entire party was wiped out when their embassy was destroyed by a crashing Turian ship, effectively eliminating all knowledge of the League from the Earth, as they would not come to know of the League again until nearly 1800 years later with the rise of Spein. With no one power emerging victorious, the forces fighting above Inon II were soon reduced to small fleets of the most powerful factions in the Galaxy at that time - Daleks, Reapers, Geth, Sith and Covenant. These were seemingly about to wipe themselves out until the Face of Boe stepped in at last, after re-wiring Inon II's power grid to be directed as a wave of radiation at the aggressor ships, the Face disabled them all in a small blast that ended the battle. The drifting ships were apprehended and a peace treaty was drawn up, which cast out the Daleks, Reapers and Covenant from the League and reordered the organisation completely, with a new dating system (BLF and PLF) and a new system of Government. Through this act, League maintained its position as largest peacekeeping force in the Galaxy, and there was not another conflict in the Galaxy for another 5000 years. BattleofinonII2.JPG|The surface of Inon II is razed BattleofinonII3.png|Inon II is attacked by Reapers BattleofinonII4.jpg|A Covenant Carrier attacks Inon II Category:Events Category:Battles Category:Wars